Summer Fun:SYOC
by Dontcallmeapineapple
Summary: Look inside for details
1. Chapter 1

I need three girls for my new story, That'll be calle Big Time Summer Fun. BTR is staying at a island, that old people stay at, but when they are at the beach they meet a group of friends, who live there. It's just what they do during the summer. No mary sues, nobody is perfect, a need a group of friends like my own, wh are diverse. Like I'm the mix one, I have a white friend, a asian friend, and a hispanic friend. I need that, not those exactly but different races. I tell you how my friends and you can base your characters off of them, or have a idea of what I want.

Valencia(me):I'm a quarter black, quarter german, quater puerto rican and a quarter french. I'm the hyper one, who always have my mind in the gutter, who comes up with stupid ideas, I have anger problems,( you just don't know, currently my hand is broken, I made a hole in my wall). I listen to my friends problems, and I make funny weird reasons why I didn't like them in the first place. This is how I'm actually am

Hyteshia:She's my white friend, who doesn't act like that at all. She like to start fights, she doesn't care who you are, me and her are like the closest since we are friends first, so if anything go down with her I'm right there to make sure nobody tries to jump in. She speaks her mind and doesn't care who you are she tells you how she feels about you.

Yang:She's chienese. She's the quiet one, mostly around people she doesn't know. Other than that she's really caring, she draws, she quick to snap at people she don't like that makes fun of her and think that she won't do anything

Alysia:She's dominican, she's laid back, always calm, she doesn't listen to what people say about her, she going to live life, like she wants, and she could care less about what you think. You rarely see her mad but she's scary when she wants. I saw it once and that stuff was scary, it was after a incident with her boyfriend

I need friends like that, not exactly like them. I'm basing my character off myself, but changing some things about her, she'll have my personality though with added more things. Anyway here's the form. next chapter I give you my character and the Island, it's unknow, I made it up

-BASIC-

Full name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Family:

Nationality:

Life story:

-APPEARANCE_

Hair:

Eyes:

Body:

Skin color:

Facial Features:

Tattoos/piercings/scars/birthmarks:

-CLOTHING/ACCESSORIES-

Clothing style:

Swim wear:

Party:

Fireworks:

Bed wear:

Beach night:

Bomb fire:

Jewelry:

-PERSONAL-

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

BTR Guy:

-FAVORITES-

Food:

Drink:

Song:

Artist/band:

Show:

Book:

Movie:

Cartoons:

Anything I forgot:


	2. oc, info, winners, form

I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been out of the states, and some what depress. Yup, I'm suppose to be in school right now, but I'm sick, so no school for me. Anyway below is my character, the winners and another form for you to fill out for the winners you can p.m. that to me. Thanks to BTR Obssessed Fan for you help.

-BASIC-

Full name:Rosabella Valkiria Ivashkova

Nicknames:Rosy, Rosa, Bella

Age:16

Family:Aiyana Ivashkova(mother), Aleksander Ivashkov(father)

Nationality:Mother:Native American, French. Father:Russian and Greek

Life story:Will be told in the story just little by little, but she was born in Miami,Fl when she was a month old they moved to Ichanea(the Island)

-APPEARANCE_

Hair:Curly black hair to the middle of her back with chocolate brown patch in the middle(that's so me, weird I know)

Eyes:Almond shape golden green eyes

Body:Slim build with curves, slightly athletic looking

Skin color:Copper skin

Facial Features:Round face, soft facial features, small slightly pointy ears

Tattoos/piercings/scars/birthmarks:No tattoo just yet, double pierced ears, a curved scar on her right thigh from when she was little, a birthmark of a teardrop on her inner wrist

-CLOTHING/ACCESSORIES-

Clothing style:Sexy yet comfortable with a little edge in it, sometimes wear all black with a bright color added in.

Swim .com/untitled_53/set?id=36416977

.com/untitled_33/set?id=36171105

.com/untitled_60/set?id=36424297

Bed .com/cgi/set?id=37251789

Beach .com/untitled_39/set?id=36172190

Bomb .com/untitled_27/set?id=36169136

Jewelry:She really doesn't care what type of jewelry she wears as long as its cute

-PERSONAL-

Personality:She's hyper, who always have her mind in the gutter, who comes up with stupid ideas, she haves anger problemsknow, currently my She listen to her friends problems, and she makes funny weird reasons why she didn't like the person that made them sad or anry in the first place just to make them laugh or smile. She hates awkward situations so she tries to diffuse the awkward situation, which sometimes make it more awkward than before

Likes:Going to the beach, hanging out with her friends, going to their hide out, dancing, feeding the dolphins, swimming, acting crazy, making people feel awkward

Dislikes:People who are crazier than her, staying inside the house when there's something important going on that they are not allow to go to, being on punishment

BTR Guy:Carlos

-FAVORITES-

Food:Ice cream, chocolate, pizza, taco salad, olive oil, donuts

Drink:Apple, orange and blueberry juice, water, fruit punch soda, pineapple soda

Song:Lighters, Man down, Someone like you, Cheers

Artist/band:Rihanna, Nicki Minaj, Maroon 5, Adele, Avril Lavigne, Travie McCoy

Show:Anything on the ID discovery channel, the first 48, southern fried stings, pretty little liars, the ringer, secret circle, trueblood

Book:Vampire Academy, Fever, Fablehaven, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter Series

Movie:Sweeny Todd, Alice in Wonderland(2010), The muppet wizard of Oz

Cartoons:Old 90's t.v. shows

Anything I forgot:Nope

Winners

Sonia Ana Tudose by **Musicunderground** with Kendall

Danielle Jade Tigerr by** Dragonflycutie **with Logan , I love her last name, I love tigers, lol, I want a tattoo of one, now I'm rambling, I'm going to stop now

Andea Ortiz by** BTR Obssessed Fan** with James

BTR Obssessed Fan, helped me come up with the idea. Ichanea(the island), is very secret, well kind of, you got to know someone to have access to get on the island, it's not a tourist stop. So the island is made of people who are something mythical, but different, it all be explained in the story. Have any of you read Fablehaven before? Probably not, I read anything, anyway so they have this night where all the monsters can rome free just on that night, since the girls are the only young people there besides BTR they have to stay inside their house or in the hideout spot, where they sneak the boys into also. Anyway you can be one of the following, once you pick what you want fill out the small form below, they can have a some what crazy, but not to crazy.

Fairy, elf, cyclops, troll, ogre, gnome.

Name:

Creature:

Apperance:

Personality:

Powers:

Clothing style:

Anything I forgot:

Name:Icelyn

Creature:Fairy

Apperance:6 inches tall, golden pale skin, straight silvery black hair that curls at the end, paleish blue wings the outer edges and swirl designs are a sapphire blue

Personality:It's the same just without the anger problems.

Powers:Can make things turn into ice, control over air, can freeze and unfreeze people.

Clothing style:She always wear dresses or a tube top with a skirt. (white, light blues, silver, light purples, any light color)

Anything I forgot:Nope

BTR Obssessed Fan, just to let you know, I'm going to pm you later, I have another idea that I need y our take on


End file.
